huh thats what love feels like
by wades wife
Summary: Andrea has been in love countless times. can someone new spark that feeling once again? Andrea returns to haven to rekindle a friendship with Nathan and develop new relations with some interesting people. dwight hendrickson has caught her interests. will Andrea go and find that spark or will it be in front of her the whole time. plz read


Hope you like it. my oc is named Andrea grimes , ill give more details once i got this story updated more, schools taking up most of my time and then I'm job searching so i'll try to update once a week plz be patient . Andrea left haven as a teenager and left for personal reasons . I do not oqn have or dwight from the show or any character, i only own my oc

Andrea pov in her head:

_hmm I haven't been to haven in so long , i wonder how much it has changed in the last 9 years. I wonder how Nathan is ,how are the troubled? I have been living in new York city for 4 years now and I think its time for a change i need to feel that homie feeling again . any who i should get started and call haven Harold and ask if they have any houses available , I can't wait till iI go back to Maine I need a break from all the city folk. Small towns are so peaceful and everyone knows each other. maybe I'll meet a guy there, wait i can't get my hopes up and find a guy? My track record in the last couple of years hasn't been the best, i have dated losers , clingy people and the most one I hate is when the guy says I Love you after 2 months of dating ughhhh. with there being troubled people some would think why move back there? well its my home. well I called Vince and he says there are two available , well I better start packing for my new journey ahead of me_ .

" R those who r talking to my oc ,switches with pov's

Andrea pov :

I'm so excited I can't wait till i'm in haven ,wonder what the weathers like . as I pull up to the haven Harold I go to Vince. "well well well, what do we have here." hi Vince how have you been ? " I have been good , its been good in haven ." That's good I was wondering who's going to show me the house I bought. " that would be Dwight hendrickson." oh okay haven't heard of him before. 'he's new been here since well I cant really remember , go to thew police station and ask for him Nathan will know him. thank you Vince have a nice night.

as I head to the police station I look around and can't believe i'm actually in haven and this weather is currently fall I love it so much . i go into the police station and I see Nathan , he walks up to me , " hi how may I help you ?" well for starters do you remember playing with a girl with brunette hair and not so nice attitude as a teenager? he looks at me for a good 30 seconds and then wraps me up in a hug. " Andrea omg how have you been , hows life , why change your hair... " Nathan calm down one question at a time , for starters my hairs kat red because i needed a new change years ago and I'm back for good in haven. " that's so good ,what house did you buy?" the old victorian one with brick and its near the old raven's woods. " you actually want to live near the woods?" yes I really enjoy the out doors now and I am having security cameras put in so I can feel safe. " well that's good , well what do you need I completely forgot sorry? " I'm looking for a Dwight hendrickson because Vince said he would be the one showing me to the house and around haven. " Dwight Nathan yells . I see a man whose is drop dead hot, he 's tall built dirty blonde hair and man i am breathless. he comes up to me and offers his hand, " hello Mrs... grimes, but you can call me Andrea. " well my names Dwight i will be showing you to your house and re showing you haven if you'd like. " tha'd be nice shall we head out , he walks to the door , thank you Nathan ttyl.

I'm following Dwight and when i come up to this house its spectacular, there is a white gate and when you go to the drive way its long and has a wrap around like to it. i go catch up to Dwight at the door and he hands me keys to my new home I head in and he follows. this place is furnished already because i had some of my things brought over and some things are coming in a day or helps me move boxes and um pack some things we talk about the troubled people in haven and laugh at some of my things that im unpacking . i say thank you so much Dwight i tell him. "no problem." hey since you helped me how about when I'm settled in and done everything you come over and I will cook you a home made dinner? tha'd be nice, goodnight Andrea he leaves. damn that ass in those jeans, wait did i just think that ? well time forbed i really need sleep.

As I wake up there is a chill in the air, god damn this heater in my house i'll have to get someone to fix it. I start a fire and look into the flames. I start to think of my past, I cant or will never let that happen again. the flames grow larger like my mind is screaming at me to just let it go fore get about it. I cant even begin to loose those memories, I can never go back to my old relationship, things would never be the same. I put the fire out and head to get a coffee up the rode. as I get my coffee I sit on a near by bench and look at havens citizens. some laugh ,some argue,some are happy. There is a couple holding hands and I wish that were me, but im andrea that wont happen to me unless its a parallel world. All of a sudden duke crocker comes up to me and asks question after question. he asks me are you troubled , are you back for good, why'd you move back. but most of all he asks me if I'm troubled could i hurt people he asked me rudely and I was getting annoyed. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dwight walk up to duke grab him and yank him aside, he whispers something in his ear and duke leaves. Dwight walks up next to me. "He give you any trouble Andrea?" kinda but thank you he kept asking me questions, does it look like i'm ? Dwight chuckles. You actually thought that was funny? " yes, yes i did he replies. I blush , oh now I hope he doesn't notice. Dwight do you know which market is good. he replies with market 1 , Dwight com over tonight i got most of it packed and i think ya could use a drink too. " thank you i'll be over at 6"30 ." he leaves and all I8 can think about is why does he wear that vest everywhere he goes. I go do things on my list which are going grocery shopping actually clothing shopping too. I get home to find a paper on my door, it reads we are sorry we missed you , your luggage is at the dog puond, please pick up before ten pm today, have a good day. omg koda has arrived . I race there and get him out of that pound. he jumps on me and licks me . i missed you koda so much. The German Sheppard licks my face more I get him home and start to prepare dinner. I hope tonight I don't studder or act like a klutz. I bake fresh bread, chicken breast with snap peas and a honey orange glaze. I also make a side of rice to go with it. I pull out two wine glasses and a bottle of very old wine .

Dwight's pov:

I start to leave for home and Jordan comes near me. " who's that new girl you were talking to earlier? none of your business i say. She looks at me funny, what i say, she's a nice person do not and i repeat do not harbor her with questions. " awww do you have a soft spot for her because I or well the guard could..." the guard will not harm her in any way possible she not a danger. " she could be Dwight what if she hurts you?" she won't , and I don't think she is troubled either but I could be wrong as for you Jordan leave her the hell alone or I will tell the guard how you are goggeling over Nathan . she walks away. _did I really say not to harm Andrea, damn she is getting to me and I just met her like yesterday but it feels weird being around her, i think in a good way. _I head over to Andrea's house and knock on the very old /new door . she answers and I am a lost for words. she says welcome come on in and head to the kitchen, I follow her and start to think, damn women and her heels click clack . I get a whiff of fresh bread. you cook all this from scratch? Andrea replies with yup everything except the wine and giggles. _i wonder why she isn't asking me about my vest.? she sits down across the table and pours us wine. "_I hope wins okay i'm usually a wine person but have a beer once in a while if ya get me ." yeah i hear ya wines good too.

Andrea's pov:

so Dwight starts to say , " hows being back in haven?" um it's good I love being here brings back some Good and werid/bad memories kinda. " i've been wondering what will you do here he says.? well I would like to open a bakery or try something new more adventurous, I have a degree in history and I took a police class for two years. he looks at me ." that's nice , you say you took a police class ?" yes, I wanted to something then just sit in class all day doing nothing when we had to choose either to do that or book work for a while. "so you know how to load a gun?" yes , yes I do i can load a gun in 15 seconds. " well you almost beat Audrey Parker who can do that in 10 seconds o9r less.' hmm this Audrey Parker who is she really? " Dwight replies with , she is Nathans partner you will meet her tomorrow hopefully. we talk for three hours and it 10:30 , Dwight helps me clean up and all of a sudden koda comes near him and sits. hmm thats weird i say out loud , he usually barks at new people. Dwight pets him and koda loves it you like dogs Dwight ? " yes I do i like yours a lot., I smile _hmmm wight hendrickson who are you? " _well I should Be heading home never know when I'll be needed." good night Dwight. he places a kiss on my cheek i blush. goodnight Andrea talk to you tomorrow. He leaves and i look at koda , come on boy we should head to bed and start looking for a job tomorrow.


End file.
